Single-use or disposable systems are rapidly increasing in different industries and especially in industries that require use of clean rooms, such as in biopharmaceutical industry. Disposable systems are flexible and cost-effective and for example cleaning processes may be reduced. Disposable components in disposable systems are sterilized and it is assured that they are qualified to regulatory requirements. Disposable systems are easy to adapt to different production purposes and it is easy and less costly than traditionally to change a product line while good process reliability may be maintained or even improved.
There are several kinds of disposable systems, such as mixing systems, in which disposable containers or bags are used. These containers or bags comprise often sheets of flexible material, such as plastic, plastic laminates or corresponding materials.
One type of mixing system in which such containers can be used is a bioreactor system in which cells or microorganisms can grow. Mixing systems include also systems used to prepare for example buffer and media.
Mixing systems may comprise a support or vessel which supports or houses a disposable bag or container of the above-mentioned type. The support may be a support plate or tray for a bioreactor bag of a kind used in GE Healthcare WAVE Bioreactor®. The vessel may be a tank-type support which has a substantially cylindrical form, for example substantially circular cylindrical and comprises rigid material such as stainless steel to provide sufficient support for the flexible bag or container, for example of a kind used in Xcellerex XDR™ Single-use bioreactors. The flexible container or bag is placed inside the vessel in an accurate manner so that for example different pipelines or tubes, mixers and sensors can be connected to the bag properly and accurately. WO 2005/118771 A2 discloses a disposable system of this kind.
Containers may vary in size from about 1-2000 liters, but even larger containers may be used, such as up to 5000 liters. To stabilize or reinforce the containers or to enable the connection of different pipelines or sensors to the containers they often comprise portions of rigid or semi-rigid materials. These rigid or semi-rigid portions provide a platform for safe and secure attachment of for example sensors, pipelines for fluids (both gas and liquid) and mixers. Further, the rigid or semi-rigid parts can reinforce and stabilize the containers and therefore facilitate placing of the containers into mixing vessels in accurate manner. However, these rigid parts also make the containers bulky which may make it difficult to store and transport the containers. Thus, there is a need to reduce the size of the containers during transport and storage.